


Accomplice

by O_kay1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Insanity, Killing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, murderous couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_kay1/pseuds/O_kay1
Summary: Alastor Kain, a radio host during the day and a gruesome serial killer at night. Charming men and women of all types to fill his sinful need of the thrill to kill but all changes when he stumbles upon a charming young beauty by the name of Magne. Lesson to learn of to never judge a book by its cover but from the content inside, for little Magne has a body count too.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Harold Von Eldrich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> a short story (probably) of alastor and charlie being two murderous peas in a pod :)  
> enjoy~

The old gramophone creaked and skipped over itself as it came into play, the needle gently pulsing on the records surface as if skipping a jive to the missed beats. Nonetheless he began to tap his foot to the beat bobbing his head side to side to the tempo of the low hit basses.

“The old Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth, dear  
And it shows them pearly white  
Just a jackknife has old MacHeath, babe  
And he keeps it, ah, out of sight  
You know when that shark bites with his teeth, babe  
Scarlet billows start to spread”

Their bodies lay like ghoulish mannequins, the esophagus and arteries sticking out like so much corrugated and rubber tubing. It looked as a display of art, something to get lost in and marvel at, a perfect displayed set for an art gallery, but that smell... 

“Fancy gloves, oh, wears old MacHeath, babe  
So there's never, never a trace of RED…”

He dipped his fingers in a pool of blood bringing it to his mouth savoring the metallic flavor with his eyes closed, letting the flavor dance on his tongue. 

“Now on the sidewalk, huh, huh, whoo sunny morning, un huh  
Lies a body just oozin' life, eek!  
And someone's sneakin' 'round the corner  
Could that someone be Mack the Knife? HA!”

That smell could only come from recently slaughtered victims. Human corpses that were still warm, the blood thickening but not yet dried on their waxy skin that slithered onto the cemented floor. Some were killed off foul play or being manipulated to their hungry desires to feel need and to be needed, but did not matter to Alastor.

There's a tugboat, huh, huh, down by the river don'tcha know  
Where a cement bag's just a-drooppin' on down  
Oh, that cement is just, it's there for the weight, dear  
Five'll getcha ten, old Al's back in town!

Alastor threw his arms out to the great coesendo of trumpets feeling bigger than the world he stood on. The adrenaline hitting its peak making a mosaic picture inside his mind. He pushed himself up and continued his tap dance to the old gramophone. Every movement was full of poetry, striking a hit to each trumpets cry. He advanced, retreated, pirouetted, amongst the butchered corpses that decorated his basement floor. His arms waving from side to side above their heads. In his mind their were heads swaying, their eyes fluttering with awe and flattery, yet seeming to show nothingness.

“Now did ya hear 'bout Louie Miller? He disappeared, babe  
After drawin' out all his hard-earned cash  
And now MacHeath spends just like a sailor  
Could it be our boy's done somethin' rash?”

Kicking his right leg forward with pointed toes and flexed calf muscles, the darked haired man pivoted in a revolving whirl of sharp precision and accurate grace across a sea of limbs. 

“Now Jenny Diver, ho, ho, yeah, Sukey Tawdry  
Ooh, Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown  
Oh, the line forms on the right, babe  
Now that Aaal's back in town!”

He wanted to kill and dance as badly as he wanted to breathe. The entirety of his being began advancing in movement with purposeful clarity and absolute control. With each poised stride he kicked up and splashed in the blood under his feet.

“I said Jenny Diver, whoa, Sukey Tawdry  
Look out to Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown  
Yes, that line forms on the right, babe  
Now that Al-iee's back in town  
Look out, old Alastor's back!”

Because in the end, this was released all the way.

He took the needle off the record and trailed his finger gently off the tip of the nose. His vague, rather squinting eyes traveled undecidedly over the big pieces of meat: the shoulders, the forelegs, the organs, of different shades of red streaked with tallow or suet, that laid on his work bench, sprays of blood on his cemented walls. The chunky discarded pieces mixed with various entrails that looked caked onto the floor. 

The fatigue which follows agony. The eyes bulged under thin blue-tinged veiny lids and on the heads and necks bruises from the pressure of his hands, bunches of reddish welts that decorated the bodies, lashes from his knife to enhance the detail. The art displayed was truly magnificent only a fool would think otherwise.

He had to admit his excitement made his butcher skills half-assed and sloppy, but that was from being in the moment. He was pulled from his thoughts to the sound of his front door bell. took one down and then straight up to the ceiling, laying his knife on the counter, pinched up the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

“Coming!”


	2. feeling good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes a show stopping performance but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please go listen to Michael Bublé 'Feeling Good'  
> it sets the mood for later :)
> 
> what are some thoughts of using miley cyrus's song for a future chapter?

Alastor opened the door to a long, somewhat trusted friend. His smile stretched upon opening the door only to be returned a grumpy moodful frown. 

“Husker! I’m glad you could make it.” Alastor beamed leaning on the door frame swinging the door close beside him. 

“Don’t you husker me, calling me here out at the ass crack of dawn!” he threw his hand out pointing at the moon still being out. 

“Glad you could make it.” Alastor clapped ignoring what husker just said.

“What do you want this time.” he dead palmed his face in distress and annoyance.

“Well I took it upon myself to volunteer your services, with your physic and abundance of stamina, well this job was made for you.” Alastor chirped innocently, holding each word with confidence. 

“You fuck knuckle, are you shitting me!? you think you can just call me out of nowhere! Do think i'm some kind of fucking clown!” he harshly jabbed his index finger into alastos chest.

“Mind yourself I have neighbors.” Alastor accidentally put his bloody hand to huskers face.

Husk reacted like a cat, swatting his hand away, pushing him harshly holding a heated glare at his “friend”.“I don't get paid enough for this shit!” 

He pulled a flask from his inner pocked taking a swing while trying to wipe his face clean from whatever remnants laid there. “Fuck I should've brought nifty with me.” 

“That would've been ideal. Oo-ho, you might wanna grab some gloves.” alastor slithered back into his house. “HA! Follow me.” with that he slipped husk beyond the threshold swiftly with ease, too much for husks comfort.

“Kill me.” husk whispered to himself sulking from the work that awaited him. 

Alastor always insisted that he didn't need a diagnosis; it didn't make a difference to be given one. He did what any other human and being did to release stress or pent up frustration. He would consider his unorthodox but wasn't all needs for release strange. He lacked morals and that's what made him free. The knife was sharp just like his psychological state. His temper frays, but remains a civilized gentleman. He only needed one reason to act other than that it was to simply have a meal just like any other organizme, it was only natural selection from there. 

"He couldn't help it." is the excuse all his friends would use or “The man's mystery.” 

He'll do it again to someone else and someone else after that. Whether it would be to decide to remove someone from society who causes the violence makes life troublesome for others shouldn't matter, it's after that, after their removal, its peaceful; life prosperous without their presence in the land of the living. Don't we deserve protection from violent criminals regardless of the cause of their actions? How nice would it be to just get rid of the problem in any means necessary. If injustice stands at large isnt it up to the public to seek out the weed. Or let them all run amok and tell the rest of us to "accommodate" them? 

No, Alastor would rather have his cake and eat it too.  
And that's what he did for years without complaint, unless it either came from husker or niffty. 

“They're in the basement.” he pointed down stairs folding his hands behind his back.

“Wait, as in more than one.”

“Did they not teach you proper english back in school husker? Yes more than one.” Alastor chuckled smugly. 

“Don't get smart with me you ass, if it's more than one then I deserve more of a cut.” 

“50/50 split. Yes, I did the hunting and the butchering, all that's left is clean up and delivery. Sounds like a fair game to me.” alastor tried to sign the offer with a handshake. Husk refused and stared him down. 

“80”

“70 and you have to dump the remains yourself.”

“Fuck you, 90.”

“60 percent and I'll help you clean, final offer.” 

“Deal!” Husk yelled. Both shook hands contracting to the deal.

Alastor pulled him slightly forward “I would've given you 70 of the cut.”

Husk jerked his hand back towards himself, smirking at Alastor in the eyes. “I would've done it for a bottle of booze.”

Alastor snatched his hand away, his smile into a tight line and pulled his hand away unamused. 

“Jesus fuck, I can smell thm from here!” he ripped his neck scarf from around his neck and buried his face in it grimacing to the stench that warfted to the top of the stairs. “You don't smell that shit!?”

“Fun fact my friend did you know you can't smell your own scent or one from your own home. Survival instinct! ‘olfactory adaptation’, you see, my brain craves a new smell for any possible dangers or for something intriguing.” Alastor chuckled remembering the smell of the various people who he came into contact with the past week, none to keep his attention. Pity for them. 

“Just shut- shut the fuck up.”Husk tried to swat at him from behind while he proceeded to go down the stairs. “What are you some kind of wisenheimer?-”

He looked down at the scene and what awaited him. The various masacre almost made him double over and vomit. 

“What can I say the music carried me and I got a bit sloppy.”

“This is a bloody fucking mess! metaphorically and literally!” husk threw his arms up in defeat and tried to walk back up the steps. 

“It's not that bad.” Alastor leaned over husks shoulder.

“Nope, fuck this.” 

“And where are you going?” Alastor quirked an eyebrow.

“I have to see a man about a dog.”

Alastor quickly grabbed his arm and pulled husker close to him to meet his eye level,“No no no no no-” spinning him around to meet the job in front of him. “We made a deal, Husker.” He smiled intensely, almost threatening. 

Husk groaned and huffed his body, going limp in Alastors hands from sleep deprivation. “Fuuuck”

“That's the spirit!” Alastor lightly pushed him forward towards the mess. Seeing not the reaction he wanted he then punched him in the shoulder but it made husk just jerk to the side lazily. “You clean the floors and the walls and I'll get orders ready.”

“Why do you get the easy job!?” husk barked watching Alastor going up the stairs to fetch the needed supplies. 

“Because your butcher skills are absolutely horrendous!” Alastor yelled from the top of the stairs.

Husk groaned loudly clenching his hands in the air in irritation, it was funny to see him so miserable. “This is fucking horrendous, fucking date.”

_________

The blood is now cold against my skin, matted to me with a sticky touch. Nothing I can do about that. I fill a basin with bleach and water, ringing the clothes to coax them good. I began to scrub my mosaic work from my “work bench” vigorously so much it rocks with each swipe I made. The caked blood and fleshy chunks dont fight me even though it's been a while since it's been sitting there. Re- playing my recent activities in my head to make the chore less boring, my flesh goose-bumped from the memory. 

Satisfied with the cleanliness I dump the cloth back into the basin, felling the grain of the wood tracing past each cleaver gash made. I analyzed how some gashes told a different story depending on the depth and width, some tenderness others a struggle. 

“How much I am in need for a bath right now.” husk complained out loud.  
I finished cleaning and picked up the blood filled basin. I watched husker from a distance trying to carry a blood riddin knapsack filled with leftover carcasses and discarded remains up the stairs. I was rather impressed by his strength until he tripped over himself. His chin hitting the steps with a hard thud, his chest and knees also meeting the collision. Painful no doubt I chuckled to myself as his body began to slide down the steps. He moaned in pain as I stepped over him, it was different from before, higher pitched and he reached for me. 

“Come one husker no lollygagging. There is too much to do before the first bird gets his worm.” I playfully huffed, a little annoyance hidden in my tone. 

I take the knapsack and swing it over my shoulder with ease. 

He looked up at me and muttered something I wasn't able to make out, possibly just countless profanities directed towards me. 

“Up, up fat cat.”

“Who you calling fat!?” he bolted his upper body up, wobbling to stand. 

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, I already set everything back up and readied the delivery. I followed husk outside to the front of my garage. Both of us proceeded walking out naturally, I dropped the sack in his trunk and closed it without the least hint of suspicion, never knowing what wandering eyes might be up this early. I'm a breathing professional. 

“As usual, I’m only here for clean up duty.” Husk held pressure against his back as he ducked ingto his car. Before he closed the door he passed me a stank eye. 

“Do you wish to do something with me that doesn't involve this business?”

“Hell No.” husk said bluntly before swiftly bulking up. “I wouldn't want to spend more time with a sick bastard like you more than i need too.”

“You should be well educated by now of what I surround myself in of what my reasons for doing are fueled by.”

“...Without condoning or condemning, I understand.” Husk clenched his hands on the steering wheel. I could feel the physical tension and the remorse reeking out of his body. 

I slithered by the passenger window, stretching my arm across the sill leaning my full weight on my forearm. “A great friendship is always fortunate in the most dwelling times.” 

“My only friend is a soft cot and my lover is booze. What a cruel temptress she is.” husk looked like he was about to tear up but quickly sucked backed in the emotions. “Now get the fuck off my door before you get dragged by it.” he quickly began to crank the door lever to roll up the window forcing me to move.

The engine's backfire made me startled, just a bit. As soon as I back away a little bit he immediately stepped on the gas without the slightest hesitation of me getting sidded by his vehicle.

I turned on my heel and headed back into my house. “Snarky.”

______________

The light mists drift outside as the sun begins to take its place in the sky, shining as if on a stage and its audience was me. I put on my best smile and stepped out. Without it I would be naked wouldn't I? 

Wrapped up in my trench coat, a plaid scarf around my neck. I had a car but walked to work often, better for body and mind. Little sunshine and a stroll could always help. This ailment would surely be nothing to a man that could make flowers appear from nowhere. She lowered her head to the wind and squinted into the flurry of snow. It was eleven kilometres away, longer than she'd ever been before on her own.

Walking these streets was the world and the world these streets. And thus the whole private life of the street was threaded in lights. There was a sense of indecent exposure, from so many backs. You can feel the physical contact with this contiguous stretch of back premises. I hear the sounds that a lively home would make, how I'd envy it. The familiar sound of an active kitchen from the rooms of indirect voices, the clink of a coal shovel, the banging of a door, the sound of children. So many houses cheek by song, so many squirming lives, so many yards, doors giving on to vulnerability. 

It was revolting.

My mind begins to buffer like how a white noise cuts a radio. So many possibilities, too many outcomes but little time. Holding a smile is what covers it all. Showing kindness can hide a facade but exposing fear can tell me a million truths. Step into the shadows without complaint or regret and let your true self be free. But i'll let these damned souls be closed minded i'll let them live life in their fantasy. Soon they will sub come to me and face the inevitable. 

“Mr. Kain was on the radio last night!”

My smile stretched farther up from the sound of my name said behind me. Two girls were gossiping on a park bench, one was twirling what looks like gum around her finger while the other was plucking daisies. 

"Did you hear him on the radio last night, the new horror night specials? His segments are the real jazz!”

“I know! I've heard he's a real stud in person.” the two girls giggled, squealing in delight.

I had to divert my path away from them to escape such horrendous sounds.  
Funny how I was a celebrity hiding in plain sight. Understandable, since many don't know the face behind the voice. You'll work yourself into an early grave trying to keep up with them and make them "happy." You'll be so tired you won't have time to select your next victim. 

Or spend time at a certain speakeasy. I don't need that useless mumbo jumbo of bull session from a simple of: “who do you think wore the dress best?”, “Guess who's dating who!”, “Look, they had a baby!" 

The building I worked in was modest and stood, catching many tourists. Walking through the double glass doors I was greeted at the door by my co-workers. Unfavorably mostly by the touchy women.

“Good morning Mr.Kain.” the front desk woman called out. I saw her get up in the corner of my eyes and began to approach me, initiating physical contact. “I could take your coat for you.”

Flight or fight, I took flight. I quickly dipped by her swiftly dodging her touch, playing it off with a spin. 

“Morning darling, my what a day it is.” I winked.

Stepping away to make a beeline to the studio. Until another jumped in front of me. ‘Was she hiding behind the ficus?’ 

“Alastor, did you want to do lunch today?”

“I do everyday.” I laughed at my own joke. “But I’m on a special diet and can't have it spoiled.” 

“I see.” she said disheartedly, her smile fading. 

“Come now, where's that smile? You're never fully dressed without one.” I took her hand and placed an innocent kiss on the back. 

She squealed and covered her face from me, a blush spreading. “You're such a charmer!”

“Granted.” 

My journey could continue so far until I was stopped again.

“Mr. Kain!” I cringed, feeling a growl erupt from my throat. I looked over to see a woman slowly strut over to me from the breakroom. “I got you your coffee.” 

‘Great, a tramp’

She hiked up her skirt and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, as if trying to be seductive. “I hope you like it.” she handed me the mug using that leverage to close in near my ear. “I made it the way you like it.”

My smile straightened into a thin line as I felt an annoyed jerk in my mood at her failed attempt to ‘woo’ me. “Thank you, my dear.” 

“You know I can bring you more than coffee, anything else coming to mind?” she glided a finger down my scarf.

I instinctively slapped her hand off me. She was startled a bit and wore a confused hurt expression. 

“No thank you.” I said bluntly, walking right past her.

Seeking sanctuary in the confines of my studio I walked a bit faster. Quiet time was greatly needed. 

“Alastor!”

‘For the love of-’, “Tom, what can I do for you old sport?”

“Here are today's announcements and may I just say that last night's segment really hit all sixes! Why, it was out of this world, you really pulled the listeners in! Happy to see a real wheel horse in times like these. ”

“Your falter is wasted on me. Now, are you going to put a bee in my bonnet or fork them to that killjoy.” 

He gasps in a mocking tone as if offended deeply offended by what I said. “I would never give that gold digger a good jive! I only hand over the side gimits to that flat tire. But when she pitches a good fix, that's a different story.” he made a sextual gesture to get some appraise from me. 

I looked down on him unamused. “How kosher.”

“Chief is slap happy from all the feedback we’ve been getting from your section. Between you and me, it's rumored to be the thing that's keeping this tower afloat. Berries, don't you think?”

“A little monday morning quarterback, Tommy.” I was about to take a swing of the coffee until I noticed it was light in color. Great, a perfect way to ruin a good cup of joe is to drown it in sugar and milk. My attention was snagged by a shout out from behind me. 

“Mr. Kain you're on in nine minutes!”

“Hey, maybe I could co-star in your next crime follow up, huh? We would be the talk of the town if the radio demon had a partner.”

“Topic for another time, my friend.” I shoved the coffee that was in my hands to Tom and he gladly accepted it. “Courtesy from yours truly.”

“Ooh, thanks!” he flicked his wrists as a farewell and scurried down the hall. 

‘Little twerp.’ I would like to take him for a ride, yet he's the least nudnik of the bunch. And he does supply the most intriguing news topics in Louisiana. 

I felt my spirits lift when I made it to the studio. I opened the large bronze room, happily taking in its quiet atmosphere. It smelled like second hand smoke and old books. My shoes tapped on the hard wooden floor sounding like a chorus. Browns walls covered in posters and records prized to the studio. A large glass window separating the studio and the sound recording room. Across from that a room was for the morning performers for the opening announcements.

They sang together, a capella of baritone hues that rose up into vibrant soprano notes. A place for those new sounds to soak right in and join the spirit that was already there.

Over the years that room grew into a secret makeout spot for the staff. I’ve even walked in on a few. It was as if the room's purpose was ripped out. It’s bloody and stretched guts laid out on the floor as others danced on it in their lustful state. It submitted and accutome itself to its second chaotic use.

The singing stopped and I was late to notice the red overhead light turn green. I turned on the mic and cleared my throat. “Good Morning Luisiana!” 

_____________

“Another day another dollar am I right buddy.” Tom said, nudging me lightly with his elbow.

“Jeez, Benji didn't show up today either? That kid is going to get fired.” The lobby girl gossiped out loud for us to take notice. 

I quirked at his name.

Katie scowled irritated. “Who gives a shit? That kid was a loose end.”

“You're just hooked from the last one night stand.” Tom muttered. 

She took her purse and swung it against his head, knocking him to the side. I laughed at the sudden action. “My time is money and that son of a bitch ain't worth two seconds.” she fluffed her hair and pooped her hip out. So, if you spread some lame rumors like that I will fucking bury you.” Katie crushed her cigarette in her had, glaring daggers straight into Tom's face. 

“Only the fittest and dedicated work here, my dear. If he decides to break from it, that's his choice.” I added looking down on the front desk lady.

Katie stood up and smirked at me. I dismissed the inquiry and walked out leaving her snide remarks with a high note. Sticking my nose high in the air as she cursed profanities from my “shit eating grin.”

‘Level hit, I won't deny it.’

Benji was a perfect employee but I'd sooner killed him than expected. In the boardroom he was the finest assistant I've ever seen. He put everyone at ease, drew them into liking him and wanting him to like them, a major kiss ass he was. By doing so so commonly towards me to seek my approval, well, it became quite vexing. He got the sweetest stories, taking over our competitors. Sweet champ, too bad. It was also way too risky for even my comfort to kill a coworker, but cuotas have to be met. An honest man would feel bad, they'd be terrible, but I loved it. 

It was a thrill for me to lure him over while he gushed about the attention he was getting.  
The promises I made to him, our future friendship that would be loyal and trustworthy. 

Then red.

I did the same to women. Everyone is dispensable, if you can't fulfill a benefit for me then what's your purpose? On that young man's face I saw a genuine emotion, greed. I did pity him more than the "victims,". He had potential for me but had to ruin it with his constant obsession over pleasing my ego.

“Poor Benji.” I whispered to myself with a big smile. “He didn't even taste good…”

Thank goodness the day was done. I dreaded tomorrow for I have to quarrel with the same people of today and relive the same flirtatious routine. And spend yet another day with a killjoy.  
I would kill her but then again I would be at the top of the suspect list and interrogation is such a terrible way to spend a saturday afternoon. 

I practically skip to my favorite secret juice joint that lies beneath a tailor shop. My most favored friend was waiting outside just for me. 

“Alastor.” she waved, flicking her hat upwards.

“Rosie, just the person I wanted to see. What on earth are you sitting out here in the cold for?” I trotted over.

She pushed my question. “Your cut is inside dear friend. Be warned the stack isn't that high. Husk said something about a split deal?” she waved me inside. “My, my, this last batch was unexpectedly more generous than the last. What's the occasion? orphans serving themselves now?” 

We both laughed at her comment.

“I have grown popular thanks to my extra section on weekends. My latest fans have... stalking habits.” I sneered with a smile. 

“Oh my, the hunter became the hunted?” Rosie chuckled at the thought. Placing her hands on her dress looking at me with a poor smile.

“Quite the opposite, it only made the hunt easier.” I adjusted my glasses and let myself in. 

I looked at rosie and she looked unsure and a little unsettled. “There's something you should know, before you walk in darling.”

“Is this explaining your odd behavior? Is it enough to push you off the deep end.” I mocked laughing at her. 

“Too close.” she said in a serious tone. “There's a meeting being held.”

“Who's inside.” I asked over my shoulder. 

“The Von Eldrich Kid and other gangs including the one that young man is in that works for our little Mimzy.” 

I turned over to her tilting my head to the side. “Am I supposed to know who that is?”

“Of one of the most powerful mafia kids of the west coast, is what's rumored.” her smile turned into a frown, she meekly looked to the side folding her arms over her chest. “I could tell already that, that boy is a scoundrel.” 

“Well, we're not on the west coast now, are we?” I perked my voice annoyed. 

“Yes, but expanding this far into the country could mean business for us in the future. Plus their using mimzys place as a meeting place.”

As long as they dont interfere with us and our business we don't have to shed blood.” I tapped my chin in wonder. 

“Let me tell you the atmosphere is a little unsettling, bullets could start flying at any moment.” she bit onto her thumb nail looking a little nervous. “And... the big apple is here too.”

“Damn.” It was so rare for me to curse but I made an exception of hearing his underworld name.

“Indeed. The greatest most powerful man of all underworld mafia and related, is here but not alone.”

“Hmm?”

“He's got a pretty dame under his right wing, I don't know who she is but she’s catching a lot of eyes though.” she turned to the back door with me and unlocked it. “Promise me and I mean this with love, don't do anything stupid.” she spat the last word at me. “I know how you like your entertainment.”

“Not in my natural nature, darling.” I laughed. 

“Just avoid the second floor, thats where they are.” she pointed up, signifying they were above us. 

‘Figuratively and literally.’ 

The room is unexpectedly large for a speakeasy. It reminds me of a hotel foyer, not just in the space but in the architecture too. The floor is polished dark wood, the walls made out of bricks that faded over the years maroon drapes elegantly lined the room wall to wall. The second floor overlooks the stage curving at the ends. The furniture I'm sure is from a high-end Scandinavian designer, but the name escapes me for the moment. The whole room centered around a stage.

My most visited place was in the back where the bar sat. I scan for a certain familiar group, the bunch I call ‘those who are inevitably in dept to me’. 

Something that doesn't seem right is that they are acting well behaved.  
Husker cleaning the bar, nifty who was moping around the section in a calm manner and not so much associated with me, Anthony who was keeping his legs closed and the one I loathed the most and who worked up stairs with Rosie, Vagatha . 

“And what are you sad, poor souls up to?” I chirped leaning against the bar. 

“Fuck! Did YOU need to be here right now?” vagatha hissed at me.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that I was concerned about you.” I chuckled. Haven't even sat down yet and she's already causing a ruckus. 

“Nothing.” husk responded wiping a glass clean.

“So quiet today?” I breathed out looking at the prostitute. “Nothing to fill that piehole of yours?” I leaned over to get a better look at his face.

“My father is here with my… other boss.'' Angel had his hands up close to his face as if to block his face from any onlookers. 

Vagatha silently patted his back. 

The same volume in the room, somehow makes it even less personal. I looked around noticing one was missing, “Mimzy isn't performing? What a dead room this is, how are we supposed to impress our guests with a silent house?” 

“She's up stairs, entertaining the top dogs. Alastor, it's selfish of me to ask but can you go help her.” nifty begged with pleading eyes, the mop held close to her chest.

“She has been up there for a while.” Angel commented. 

“Though I doubt even one would be welcomed uninvited.” vagatha imputed. 

“We need to get those bored goons jiving.” I howled slapping my hand on the bar.

“For the love of god, Do. Not. Sing.” vagatha jumped up and grabbed both of my arms trying to shake me senseless. 

I merely pushed her back harshly, throwing my hands in the air. “Well of course I am.”

“Are you off your meds?!” husk yelled at me. “If they don't like your skinny ass they'll kill you and hide the body.”

“Pipe down you're plastered.” I said adjusting my bowtie heading to the stage.

“Alastor don't provoke them.” Rosie shot me a look. “But do what you must.”

“knock their socks off!” nifty cheered.

I walked off to the door that led backstage. Walking past the stressed looking dancers and performers. They were walking harder than ever tonight to fill in mimzy's place and to keep the mafia entertained. 

My eyes wandered instantly over to the band making my way with a big smile. “Common boys we got a show to put on.” 

They all looked at eachother confused but said nothing and followed me to the stage.  
“Hit them with a good feeling” I winked to the drummer. 

The room was instantly cast into blackness as the stage lights lit in an instant. The thick red velvet curtains that lined with thick gold tassels hung in generous folds that hovered over the glazed cemented stage were lifted. Eyes on me. 

I looked over to the bar area and saw the group all shaking their heads ‘no’ but nifty frantically shaking ‘yes’. I took a quick glance over to the terance to the left of me and saw numerous heads slowly make their attention towards me. Mimzy said something to a man that I couldn't quite see and blew me a kiss. Which I humbly ignored. 

The big apple I assumed, looking at all the body guards that surrounded him, mimzy was barely able to squeeze past all the bulky men. He wore a big white top hat the most I could see was the start of his hairline. Something foreign kicked in my senses, but cold in its tranquility; a shiver going down my back. 

“Hit it boys.”

The soft jazz is just audible as background noise. Brushing the hair out of my face, I just stepped into the center of the stage. 

“Birds flying high  
You know how I feel”

I gripped onto the microphone with one hand pulling it from its stand.

“Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn” 

A low crescendo hit making everyone sit up, enticed by my voice.

“It's a new day”

Another one.

“It's a new life”

One more.

“For meeee”

The music stopped altogether waiting for my signal to bring the final clash of notes. I twirled the mic cord in one hand looking up to the men on the terrace. 

“...And I'm feeling good”

The band slammed on the notes loudly, awakening the entire room. The response was greatly appreciated with people wooing and yelling out my name for more, including mimzy from on top. 

“I'm feeling good”

The most fantastic noise of a trumpet and a saxaphone cry filled my ears. I sang with a smirked striking and intimidating stare at the men on top as they looked down on me at the edge of their seats. Then I caught a look at another face, a woman. It was so quick that I barely had enough time to process what I was truly looking at but if I wasn't mistaken; it looked like an angel. 

“Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree

You know how I feel” 

I spun the mic stand with one hand the microphone tilted up to my face in the other.

“It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me, And I'm feeling good” 

I looked to see everyone in a big messy uproar of cheers and drink being tossed in the air, all but from the men up top, mimzy eventually died down from the lack of excitement. 

“Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know-” 

I walked over interacting with the band as I sang around them, brushing their shoulders and straightening their hats.

“Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean”

I winked out into the crowd.

“And this old world is a new world”  
And a bold world, For me”

I made my way back to the front mic stand and mic in opposite hands, throwing my arms out as far as I could, what can I say? I love to exaggerate my anterior gestures.

“Fororor me!”

I accidentally looked the big apple in the eyes as he stood up from the booth. Then in a break taking motion the woman stood up from her spot too looking at me with a soft expression that changed my whole direction of my performance, solemnly focusing now on her. Pouring each feeling to every word with meaning and hitting each high note. It even made me break a sweat from the adrenaline and excitement. Pulsing and nodding to the beat, making straight eye contact with the strange blond; her also holding the gaze.

“Stars when you shine!  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel!”

I closed my eyes and shouted out the next lines tucking my body from the power of my voice.

“Oh, freedom is mine!  
And I know how I feel!”

I stood back up and began to tap dance to the crescendo of the hitting peek of the song. Slamming my foot on each end chorus in match with the band. 

“It's a new dawn, It's a new day, It's a new life”

Sweet merciful heaven the more I look at her the more I get sucked into the moment.

“It's a new dawn, It's a new day, It's a new life”

This feeling cannot end yet. I have to know who you are. Because you-

“It's a new dawn!”

‘Are’

“It's a new day!”

‘Going’

“It's a new life!”

‘To’

“It's a new life

‘Be’

For meee!”

‘Mine.’

“And I'm feelinnn- good”

“I'm feeling good, I'm feeling so good-”

The velvet curtain began to slowly close to the slow ending of the song.

“I feel so good”

I took my last peek up at her from the crack of the curtains before they fully closed and flashed her the most charming smile I had to my disposal. It isn't enough though. The band was about to congratulate me but I quickly ran past them heading for the exit.

When I opened up the door I was met with a tall man looming over the frame looking down on y with a twisted lustful smile. He must have been at least 6’7 tall. His character: sinister, diameter was something not to reckon with for he, was a wild card. His lone gold filler flashed at me as he smiled. He wears a large red coat with leopard fur lined at the hems, matching the top hat having a feather-like appearance. Gold rimmed aviators with pink lenses, I could see my stone reflected through them. The man dipped down at me, puffing cigarette smoke that snaked around my body. 

“The Big Apple wishes for you to join our table.” he gave a wicked chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song by: Michael Bublé 'Feeling Good'
> 
> reminder: this series is a side piece


	3. Death of a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor meets the big man himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I don't know if anyone has noticed but I changed alastors last name from Wright to Kain

.  
.  
.

"...." 

The rich benignant cigar smoke eddied coolly up into his nostrils, grimacing from the lack of personal space. The tall man puffed it out again in rings which breasted the air bravely for a moment. 

“I suppose you heard of me.” a big toothy grin took up his whole face as he exposed his golden capped canine tooth at me as if trying to blind me as light reflected off of it and glared onto my eyes. 

“Name has touched past conversations.” I leaned back for my own comfort but the more I did the closer he leaned in. 

“If you know the infamous Valentino-,” he straightened up, flicking his large hat upwards showing me, truly, how tall he was. “...Then I bet you know who I work for. And I should warn you the rumors about my boss are true.” Val turned on his heel and began to make his way back to the booth, gesturing for alastor to follow him as well. 

Passing the bar, I stole a glance from my colleagues. I laughed at them silently as they were all frantically shaking their heads in usion. Vaggie, waving her hands in an ‘X’ motion not to follow the man in front of me. Husk pretending to wrap an invisible noose around his neck. Even nifty look worried. Angle stood there like he was about to tackle me with fear and anxiousness written all over his features. 

Val stops in his steps, I followed his lead and stopped too. He nearly startled everyone as he quickly whipped his head towards the bar and looked directly at angel. Val shot a wink to the angel exhaling another puff of smoke. “ Studio, tomorrow morning. Don't. Be. Late”

Angel gave a frightened smile trying to play off his anxiety. “You got it.”

With that he turned on his heels and pressed forward myself continuing on as well. I saw Vaggie from the corner of my eyes holding angel close, glaring daggers at us. She seemed to mouth vulgar words while watching me while I trotted up the stairs to the second floor. I threw a smug smile and a wink before turning my attention back to the fellow before me. 

“It seems one of my worker bees is acquainted with you?” he puffed again, circular hues enclosed round alasto like ghostly arms- “how hilarious.” Valentino chuckled, entangled with a smokers cough. 

Coming to the top of the stairs, goons soon came into light and slowly began to surround and closed off any possible way to escape, and if I were to say, any room to move freely.   
I kept a leveled head, walking further towards the second floor lounges. They made an opening for valentino to walk through but immediately closed the gap, halting me from fully approaching. 

The amount of hentchmen that were up here was a bit of an overkill, at least a dozen or more stood up here and a few left on the ground floor. How ironic for the most feared man of the underground to be protected by a whole swat of goons and mobsters. 

I was amazed to notice how rosie was up here too! Calm as ever, standing in the corner watching over the performers on stage. I whistled over to her, catching her attention immediately. She held a look of grimace and shock when she noticed me. I beamed an ‘Oops’ smile at her as she crushed her cigarette in her hand in annoyance.

I definitely heard mimzy up here but with her short stature she was completely overshadowed by the men who stood around her. Nonetheless, laughing and spuing nonsense of unrelated sernarions that were most likely not true.

The tall built men surrounded a curved booth, making a protective intervol; shoulder to shoulder. 

My eyes followed the illuminating puffs of the cigar smoke that rose up from the vicinity as they danced and dissipated into the empty space above. 

Many years ago, on that very spot, I was hired by Rosie who first introduced me to the ‘Underground’ and since then my life's changed. And not once had I been regretful of the encounter since. Being up here was less nerving and more nostalgic. 

Valentino passed the little innervolve blockade with ease and sat down amongst the other patrons. I took the initiative to approach again and in the blink of an eye I was met face to face with the barrel of a revolver pointed directly between my eyes. I barely had time to register let alone see my aggressors face. The others then raised their guns in usion and stood dead pointing straight at me. Minzy let out a scream but was quickly silenced by Rosie who was able to rush over and shut her pie hole.

“Ooh hoo, tough crowd.” I chuckled to myself. 

“Come now Roo, is that how you treat guests?” 

I recognized that voice instantly, it was one of my greatest competitors, Vox William Carson. 

I’m ever only perceived as a gentleman amongst any new face that comes my way. Betrayal the mechanism to come later. My mind seeks to understand their behaviour from a compassionate point of view to my advantage. What is it about them that led them to such a bad decision to trust me so open heartedly? I don't keep folks around that have no use to me, failing to learn even a little from each life lesson, it isn't a good idea. The greatest predictor of future behaviour is past behaviour.   
First meeting Vox, I saw a potential partnership. Unfortunately, our first greeting was a masquerade of overbearing passive aggressive commentary and hatred that shadowed over our actions. In truth, we are no more than gasoline for each other's flames. Our shared hatred for one another only guarantees more enmity. Much so it brings me for the itch to kill him and him to kill me. 

“Is all the whiskey poorly bootlegged or do you cut alcohol?” Vox glared at mimzy. Valentino gave a hearty laugh, his legs crossed and was tapping his cigarette butt on the ashtray. 

How I wish for him to be exterminated, to me, Vox is no more than a vermin. 

Irritation climbs under my skin and pumps hot blood into my veins, attempting to switch off any part of my mind that should protest. Trying to fight the urge to slit his throat in public is more tiresome than I would like to admit.

The woman holding the revolver pierced daggers into my eye sockets but not enough to intimidate someone like me. “And you are?”

“The person that was personally invited up to this shindig.” I snarked back, pointing the gun away from my head with my index finger. 

The ‘Roo’ woman looked to the big apple and on queue he flicked his hand upwards to dismiss all his men. The watchmen gun’s fell and all lowered their heads unceremoniously as dominoes, faceless. Their error raised the pulses and the attention of the audience. They are bullet magnets, fodder, not people. He knew the code, that bodyguards and the likes should be willing to die on the job, but he never saw it that way.

I looked back over to mimzy and rosie who both looked like they were about to faint from all the worry over my being. The music continued and the performance prospered on. 

“Welcome, young man.” My eyes snached to the big apple as he began to stand from his seat. The whole second floor and everyone on it stood still as if holding their breaths. Unconsciously, I was too. 

His eyes; a well of jet black ink, held a gaze more fearsome than a lion stalking his prey. A perfect row of pearly whites that held the most sinister smile, a small trail of smoke escaping from the corner of his mouth danced its way around him. He wore a white suit with a large top hat that matched the color of his skin, he looked like an unholy ghost. In one hand a cain held loosely, his finger gently stroked against a large blood red diamond that laid on top.

‘Is that thing real!?’ the damn thing shined tauntingly at me. 

I was many things but feeling smaller than another individual was never one of them; until now. I couldn't let this rile me up now, not when my acquaintances and the top names of the underground have their eyes set on us. 

When he chuckled it was the feeling similar to when a child is first being introduced to thunder, chilling and piercing. A flight or fight kicking in.

“Young man, that was one hell of a performance, color me... impressed. My name is Lucifer Magne.” he took his cane and tucked it under his arm. 

I could see the table of men looking at us both in anticipation, expressly sitting at the edges of their seats waiting for my next move. If possible my smile grew even more.

“Alastor Kain.” I dipped my head holding a hand to my abdomen in greetings giving him a charming smile. Something told me that the room was either expecting more or wanting me to fail. 

“Sir, can I say what a honor it is to be in the same vicinity as you.” I dipped and took his free hand and shaked it without permission while trying to steal a glance at the dame that was currently being blocked by the big apple. This is the girl who caught my attention from the stage. Pushing past the annoyed nudge when she refused to look up to our light conversation and casually continued to sip her shirley temple. 

“The privilege of meeting someone new and divine as you, what a treasure.” I said in a flirtatious low voice to strike a reaction. I quickly tried to steal a glance at the blonde by his side again. 

His eyebrow raised in amusement as he seemed to catch onto my actions. “Charlotte, my darling, care to meet Mr. Kain?”

The big apple turned to take the mysterious maidens hand and led her to stand up out of her seat.

Shortage of breath was a first. First look at her he was awe striking, intriguing. An anonymous voice in my head screamed “delicious”, and all of me just said “yes”. 

Taking in all of her, my eyes quickly running up and down; it was almost overwhelming. 

I was breathing but the air just won't go in deep enough, like my lungs were surrounded by metal bands. Mind scrambled to mouth words but each one was followed by a dizzy feeling and the need to get low to the ground. 

She had long blonde hair, so smooth and silky, almost as if it was tailored from gold fabric. Pastel pink cheeks on white porcelain skin which makes her beautiful obsidian eyes stand out. Her lips were rouged, teasing me to the core.   
She was dressed in a red and cream pinstripe indie rose suit, almost similar to her fathers but of opposite sex. The pencil skirt hitting mid-calves, her draped pearls and empire waistline did justice for her slim, modest curves covered in the many layers. Her tall frame and slender chassis were like a pinup model. 

She took off her black leather gloves and set them on the lounge table. She turned back to me and raised a hand. Her fingers long and slim, nail beds painted black. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Kain.” she lifted her hand slightly closer to me. “I’m Charlotte Magne but please call me Charlie. Your performance was amazing”   
Followed by that was nothing but awkward silence leading for Charlotte to pick up with another line.

“I must admit, I feel for the other performers, I too, would be discouraged to endeavor after that number .... Bravo.” her face held slight uncertainty as I foolishly continued to blindly stand there. 

I could hear Rosie screaming at me. ‘Say something you TWIT! Don’t just stand there!’ 

“And what a beautiful sight to behold indeed!” I commented absentmindedly. Bushing off the awkward feeling, I silkyly took her hand in mine and planted a lingering kiss on it. “Alastor Kain but you my darling can call me Al.”

I was definitely earning a few glares from everyone in the lounge including mimzy. The only one who seemed unbothered, surprisingly, was the big apple, who was holding a smug mocking grin at his daughter. 

“And as her fiance, I agree full heartedly.”

Charlie knitted her brows and changed her posture from "confident" to "anxious".

“Ohh” I cooed.

“ I suppose you heard of me, Harold Von Eldritch,” he smirked, clearly carried by his ego. His hair was gelled back and shinier than a new car, and wore an emerald green suit that did not go with the color scheme everyone else seemed to follow. 

The big apple who had no reason to stand anymore quietly went to go sit back down. Partaking to watch the show in front of him with a smile. 

Attention was turned to Charllote and I with the Eldritch boy who was smiling maniacally at me walking over from around the chaise lounges to take Charlotte by the waist. My hand ran cold as she pulled from me. 

Her hands were perfect, baby soft and smooth, like an infant. Nobody had hands like that anymore, people had calluses and scars, red welts from hard work and behind their nails was grime that no amount of washing would shift. This girl had never done a day's manual labour in her life. I could see that Charlie and I both held the same uncaring expressions. I don't need to know much but to assume that this egg is narcissistic as well he is rude.

“No, I don't think so.” I laughed and mockingly. 

Charlie let out a little ‘pfft’ making me even more giddy at my backhanded response. 

“Not everyone is acquainted with every rich asshole kid with a silver spoon stuck in their ass.” Vox laughed tapping his cigar. 

“Sounds like my next sex tape.” Valentino chimed in laughing along with Vox.

“Or of those who hide under rocks who hold no importance.” he smeared with a smile. Charlie unnoticeably to others pushed his hand off of her. 

I roll my eyes up past my cheaters to the von eldrich unamused adjusting myself. “Those whose names don't hold great escapades are not the ones worth mentioning.” I said loud enough for only him and Charlie to hear. 

He was at a lot of words for a minute caught off guard from my comment. 

Charlie intervened shyly stepping in between us. “His father holds a lot of shares from various companies, under the name Von Eldritch. His father also works alongside my- I mean, the big apple.” I could see this conversation was making the poor dear uncomfortable and tried her best to divert it but was sadly pushed to the side by the rude gigolo.

“Cant say im a fan of your recent performance but it was the stealer to the big apple so I have to praise it myself.” the Eldritch guffawed.

“How flattered am I?” I said, monotoned, giving him a pitied stare. 

Valentino and vox snickered of how sassy I was getting while mimzy and rosie were rolling their eyes.

“Al, are you a lead performer at this establishment?” 

“Dear, ina matter of fact-” 

I was quickly interrupted by mimzy of all people, who effortlessly spoke over me.

“He’s just a regular here! A real star struck performer since the establishment opened and always steals the spotlight from time to time. Alastor is so good he gets admiration from the big cats out in hollywood! Isn't that right ali-kins.” She called to me proudly. 

I shot mimzy a wicked glare signifying for her to ‘shut it’. Charlie raised a brow to the shorter woman but raised them more to the pet name. Mouth agape clearly finding the name cute.When she chuckled I felt my smile straighten much to my chagrin. 

“Admirers all the way from hollywood, impressive! Good for you Ali-kins.” the Eldritch compilented cheerly but held scorn.

While everyone else was snickered mimzy was confused as to why everyone was laughing. Even Rosie and the other overlords struggled to hold in a laugh. How nice that everyone was having a razz over a ridiculous pet name. 

‘So this is what true embarrassment feels like…’

My chasten expression never left mimzy who looked back at me apologetically in her own regret.

Laughter was cut when Charlie complimented. “Merveilleux.”

‘Dear lord she speaks french too? Interesting…’ I feel my grin widen with pleasure. 

“So this is the excuse as to why all the other performances were a bunch of half assed circus acts, how disappointing that the performers couldn't even hold my lowest expectations.”

After that statement mimzy shrunk again next to Rosie, who held an unamused face. 

I could practically hear the inner scolding coming from rosie, it was written all over her calm faces. ‘Well of course prostitutes and moonshine would be more entertaining for scoundrels like you!’

“Still, singing is an extraordinary talent to hold, let alone dancing.” Charlie voiced the two men then turned to smile at me sweetly. 

“Yes an extraordinary talent indeed. How unfortunate that there are those who will never possess a talent.” I added, turning to the imbecile who continued to insult this institute. 

“Haha, didn't I tell you he was such a charmer.” mimzy chuckled nervously, clearly sweating cold beads.

An action wasn't taken against my insult if it weren't for the big apple having a joy with my backhanded comments. “Since no one is enjoying the recent performances...Daughter, won't you sing daddy a song.”

Charlies eyes grew wide but still held the same unmoving smile. “What was that father?” she whipped her head over to him clearly hearing what he said. 

“After our boy Alastor this lick is becoming rather dry. How ironic that it wasn't thought of since the beginning.” The big apple pulled a cigar from a silver case getting comfortable on the lounge. 

“I have to kindly decline, I wouldn’t want to intrude on the establishment's routine.”

“Applesauce darling. I’m sure the manager wouldn't mind…” the big apple glared from the corner of his eyes still holding a toothy smile to mimzy who fanticaly shook her head ‘no’. 

“No, she's welcomed. If you got the gol then take a swing is what we tell auditioning patrons” she spoke in a rather high voice. 

Her eyes casted over to me in doubt, her piercing black eyes looking intimately at mine. A sense of overwhelming uncertainty washed over her and in that moment I just wished I could eat her right up. I exhaled looking at the poor dear in distress. 

“I’m sure that even I couldn't even carry a candle to your singing, sweetheart. I would love to see you perform, charming belle.” I leaned down to take her hand again kissing it.

Charlie was tense momentarily, cheeks suddenly kissed red like a spring rose. The blooming colour was so cute against her porcelain skin. She looks away from me to find something else to focus her eyes on. she laughed moving to the edge of the booths table.  
before she too relaxed her posture. “You humor me.”

What a smooth talking stranger I was. While I charmed her eyes ran all over me as if I was saying this as a gimmick. “Contradictions to that statement my dear.” 

I could feel mimzy fume. If Rosie wasn't holding her, we were all sure that mimzy would have been keeping company with the big apple as he took her for a drive. 

“This night wasn't meant for me. I don't want to be a distraction.” 

I allowed her time to compose herself, fighting back the smile that wants to break out. “But I say nothing but the truth. I'm sure you can out due. A charming belle like you, why, I couldn't think of “why not”. ” 

What happens next he's going to want to remember for a long time, so while his gaze is soft he doesn't drop his eyes for a moment. “If, this is fine.” she looked to the big apple and he nodded once. Charlie inhaled sharply with a bright big smile growing on her little face. 

“Finally, a real fucking show.” Vox murmured holding a bud to his lips, turning to valentino waiting for him to light his next cigarettes. 

“Charlotte play daddy one of his favorites, something with spark and jazz; something ritzy.” 

“Yes, father.” 

she knew she couldn't decline him from this, not when it came to pulling rank. 

She trotted away being led away by some bodyguards and other house flappers. 

“Come boy, sit.” the big apple snapped his fingers and a goon was quick to pull up a glass and fill it with whatever funny water everyone else was drinking. 

“How exciting this is~” I laughed fruity, sitting down. “What a pleasure to witness a Magne perform.”

“It is your pleasure,... filth” whispered the woman named Roo from behind and two men snickered. I ignored her two senses and the sheep who found it amusing. I looked up at her holding eye contact in a taunting manner while taking a seat, smiling in that tense way I did when I was about to “vent”. 

She lifted her dress slightly and flashed her gun that was in its holster around her thigh and glared me down just the same way she did before she killed her bosses enemies. 

How uncanny how there was no difference.

Sitting on the head chased lounge by himself was the big apple himself. Followed on the left side the poised simpletone Vox with the gentleman Valentino on another shared seat. 

Then was I and the Eldritch child who sat rather too close to me, his arm around the headrest that tickled the hairs on the back of my neck uncomfortably, I nonchalantly swatted his hand away from me. He snapped his head at me with anger and bewilderment which was replied with a sinister glare and an animalistic tight smile. Sending the right message as he did not attempt to do it again or argue. 

“Is this a hobby then? Well it's only normal to have one. So what's your true occupation Ali-kins?” 

‘Why did this vexing creature have to speak every five seconds?’ 

“I’m the voice of Louisiana, my friend.” alastor flared his hand in the air. “I’m known as the radio demon around these parts.”

“Never cared to strive for something bigger?” the big apple questioned. It caught Vox’s attention as he looked over to me intently.

“The world is my stage and the stage is a world of entertainment.” I said crossing my legs.

“Peeft a radio host?” the Eldritch sarcastically laughed. “I was hoping for something more high class, something with a little more spice.”

The lights dimmed as a spot light flickered towards the stage. I let the remark slide, it wasn't worth it if it meant the pressing argument meant mindless bickering. 

There are times that the spotlight feels too much, I'm a homebody at heart. I like being a star though, I think everyone wants to do something right, something special. Acting is what I do best. I can bring others joy with my craft, make them laugh, smile and cry. So when it's time to perform I just forget the cameras are there. I act like it's just my normal life and pretty soon I forget that I'm performing. The show's doing great, second season now. I love my character so much I don't ever think I'll ever want to leave my part. The rest of the cast have become my family, I love them truly. This is perhaps the greatest nirvana I'll ever know, so, let the show go on!

An announcer made their way to the stage. Wore a snazzy black tail coat and had a slick blech platinum mustache hair gelled back. “Good eav-tening, ladies and gentleman!” 

His german accent was such a playful tune, as if he were the star of his picture show. I could have sat there all day simply to listen and smile. 

“Now everywon we have an new untexpected guest singa here tonight. You know tha name..., tha won, tha onlee, daughter of the head honcho himself, Charlotte Magne.”

The announcer ran back stage as the curtains began to be drawn to the sides. There was Little Charlotte with the band. It was cute to see her up there on stage. I watched from a red velvety chased lounge couch in the back of the auditorium. Emotion was spread like peanut butter all over my chest from all this red hot entertainment. On a pause, her eyes gazed over to me, and for a split second she smiled.

Like any good actor she hid all her nervousness to the deep end. It was like her entire person changed, but that isn't what grabbed my attention. She held more power in her step and her face that of a succubus as she effortlessly oozed voluptuousness. 

The music didn't even start yet and already she’s delivering a flawless performance. She turned away from the crowd brushing her hair back. Every flicker of her long eyelashes and devilish expression on her face had the audience sitting in anticipation. I cursed inwardly wanting to move closer but then sank back down, forgetting where I was for a second. 

‘Now what happened to all that innocence from earlier?’

I looked over to the big apple as he turned his cane over in his latex gloved hand, his face shining as if ‘now this was an act he was going to enjoy.’ He slammed the end of it onto the ground, the clink echoing throughout the whole establishment. 

The music then exploded without warning. The screams of a sax and trumpet made the room including myself jump.   
Her heels clacked and tapped away to the music as they were damaging this walnut floor. She took the microphone and its neck off the stand, discarding it backstage. Every tapp was so audible and she moved time effortlessly kicking her feet out and twirling despite her attire. The overlords were nowhere razzled and enticed as everyone else was including me!

Do I look lonely?  
I see the shadows on my face  
People have told me I don't look the same  
Maybe I lost weight  
I'm playing hooky with the best of the best  
Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too  
I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?

I felt a rising and falling moment in my gut right before she hit the crescendo, this feeling is so foreign but oh so addicting. 

The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after (woo)  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor

She owned the stage, hit every note to perfection and looked beautiful all at the same time. 

I'm cutting my mind off  
Feels like my heart is going to burst

She looked up to me, not Harold and winked. 

Alone at a table for two 

My smile hitched wider as I let out a shallow breath when she liked her lips for the next line. 

and I just wanna be served

She turned to a random man in the crowd and tuantenly flicked her hips at him. This vixen is a tease! The gentleman howled like a mutt begging for more.

And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?  
Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad  
I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Letting the water fall

The music transformed her, took what was great about her and made it even better. Her singing was different as if it were a siren's call waiting for you to be sucked into her trap.

The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after, woo!  
How could I ask for more?  
A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor

It was different compared to other women's even mimzys, her voice was almost like an angels', high notes soaring over the clouds, graceful notes dancing on the staves, as if she only wanted something that was higher than god. 

The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after, woo! 

Her whole body beckoned and lifted to the high notes.

It felt like every fiber of my being was vibrating with anticipation. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. My hands trembled and felt my eyes forcibly wider than they were meant to. 

How could I ask for more! 

She threw her head back to the side slowly contracting down still keeping eye contact with me. The sweat on her brow and the intensity of her stair and vocals had me in a trance as she held that note.

“YES!” I slammed my drink hard on the table jumping from my seat ecstatically with my arms up. The overlords jumped and beamed threatening scowls at me even the big apple had a disappointing frown on his face. All abstention was turned back to the stage on the next verse.

A lifetime of laughter!

At the expense….

of the death of a bachelor

she was absolutely amazing, so magnificent, so beautiful. So delicious!

The more I looked at her the more my mouth salivated. She dipped and bowed to the crowd to a halting stop as she looked up to our booth, a smile slowly dissipating as she held eye contact with the big apple to everything she did was at a standstill. She didn't even accept the parising from the audience or the dead wilting flowers thrown at her feet that were meant for the other performers. I sat in my seat impatiently as I watched her move to the off stage area. 

This feeling was intoxicating! My mind was a buzz and my loins on fire, the very pit of my stomach felt like it was full of jazz itself. 

The urge. 

I haven't felt this, never like this. What a delicacy laid out in front of me! 

My hands pressing into the fabric into the armrest. My fingernails ruining the embroidered design as I tried to ground myself. The air around me felt heavier as I tried to render my sanity from cracking from the immense feeling of-

"I want to eat her alive."

"...what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song  
> Death of a bachelor - Brendon Urie


	4. Laughing on the Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Alastor review their first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of Dinah Shore and a ride home.

“I beg your pardon Mr.Kain?...” the brat questioned with a raised eyebrow slight tone of hostility lingered in his voice. 

“I said, “the crowd is gonna eat her alive!”, that performance was out of the water a masterpiece to behold!” I beckoned with amazement and awe. 

‘so delicious.’ I down casted my vision back to Charlie who was making her way back towards our booth.

“And your enjoyment really showed.” Vox grumbled, taking another swing of his drink. “Next time keep it in your pants, why dont cha’.”

“Practice what you preach, my good fellow. Advice from a simpleton lacks usefulness.” I hummed, folding my hands over my crossed legs.

Now he was riled up. Vox sat up ready to give me an earful but was dismissed when the big apple tapped his cane on the ground. Vox looked down at me and ended saying nothing as he slouched back down. I looked over to see that mimzy and rosie were both staring daggers at me. I quickly sat back down as if nothing happened but the von eldritch still held a distasteful glare towards me from the corner of his eyes vox joining into the charade as if I was a repulsive abomination. 

I swear I'm going to give both ladies a heart attack before this cursed night ended. Waiting patiently in silence we waited for Charlotte's return. The buzz from below and the itch in my mouth was making the room spin a bit. A gnawing numbing feeling in the back of my mouth irked and irritated the back of my mind. I just wanted to bite onto that precious porcelain skin of hers and not let go. To feel the crimson liquid river out of my mouth and stain my clothes, ohh what a neat thought that was, a dream pray to come to reality. 

The burning sensation in my throat grew more when I pressed the cool glass rim to my mouth, the iceberg bumped against my lips. The booze traced its way down my throat as I savoured it. Thick saliva lined the inside of my mouth immediately sapping any moisture that may enter.

My attention was caught as all of us snapped out of our trances hearing the sound of heels tapping on the hardwood stairs. As she walks in, my blood wakes up my brain, though I thought myself already awake. My smile grows exponentially of its own accord and I can feel it stretch to its limit. I wasn't bothered to have her see what she ignited or hide it, either way, she's the most fun at the moment, she's now the new source of my entertainment.

She strode up the stairs, the hentchmen instantly making a gap in their blockade to allow her to pass. He room settled with a small single clap that was initiated by the big apple first then everyone else was allowed to applaud her after that sending small words of praise. The big apple got up from his seat and stood proudly by charlotte.

“I hope I didn't look like a flare tire out there.” she giggled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Nonsense apple butter! Gibberish and politeness is all that pours out of this mouth.” the big apple reached out and pinched both of her cheeks giving them a little shake.

Her face went red as she tried to retract from his grasps. “You’re embarrassing me!” she whispered in distress. Her eyes snapped on me first a slight blush bloomed on her features.

“That performance was absolutely amazing. I would have allowed you to bask in your glory a bit longer.” he curled and uncurled his fingers towards the stage.

“Im fine daddy, that spotlight felt a little too bright for me anyways.” she replied modestly. “But thank you, dad. I only perform to my fullest! Hopefully one day I could be considered to be called moms equal.” she looked out with adorshion in her eyes. 

“Time will tell my darling apple pie.”The big apple hummed.

I was about to shower her with my compliments as well but then I caught eye of the gentleman Valentino waving his hand in signs of cutting his throat, gesturing to me not to do so. I sat there unsatisfied as I watched in silence of her giggling with the big apple. 

My mind was pulled away from this amusing scene from the falling pressure of the cushions beside.   
Looking beside me the von eldritch brat began to get up looking from a moment to intervene into the A and B conversation.

‘Now it's this clown's turn to speak.’ Vox and Valentinos eyes said to me.

“The best show there has been all night, my tender flower. You having to perform for all these norms was hard to tolerate. These people should be grateful that they got to experience how a true star is supposed to shine...” He extended his hand to reach hers. 

She stopped all previous motions and looked up to him like ‘as if he had the audacity’. She brushed past him with an awkward sarcastic chuckle. Clearly, with no intention of letting him call the shots and proceeded with formalities. Charlie shifted in the seat next to her father, closest to me, there was an air of umbrage to her that was unusual. 

The poor foolish boy struted back over to me s if the scene wasn't embarrassing in the least to witness. I could tell behind that macho man persona was a frustrated puppy walking back with its tail between its legs. Suffering in silence having to sit next to jolly ol’ me.

The whisky turns down the volume on my thoughts. It brings memories of good performance I just witnessed, and I let myself dwell in the memory rather than think through my murderous fantasies. And in that moment I am here and not, existing in two perfect moments. Somehow it steadies me, gives me the resolve to go on through this evening.

“And you?” She reeling in my attention like a fish on a hook. “Did you enjoy my performance? I hoped I lived up to some expectations.” she chuckles shyly.

My ears perked with the rest of the rooms. I choked on her question, her meek boldness was truly something else. 

“My Dear you were an absolute dream!” I leaned over from my seat to take her hand in mine from the armrest. “That song that talent like no thor well you could say that was star struck you stole the eyes and hearts of this lot more than I ever could! Not even the angle above could rival you, my sweet.” I kissed her hand again, earning a satisfying cute reaction out of her. There's that static again, that crackling in the air that's always happened whenever she laughed or locked eyes with each other. It was enough to make the little baby hairs on the back of my neck stand up, of the little feeling of instantly being electrocuted.

“As always you find a way to impress me, taking your performance to new heights.” Valentino took a puff of his cigarette and leaned forward releasing it towards her face. “Why don't we have a talk about you pulling a number like that at one of my sites.”

She turned her upper body not even thinking about sliding her hands away from my own.

“Sorry but it's a no from me Val.” she smiled with an annoyed stare.

He chucked, puffs of smoke escaping through his teeth, “ Your loss. Would have been the silver on everyone's thought.”

She laughed at his comment bringing a hand up to her face, her body falling into the seat. 

How I loved that smile.

I want it to be directed towards me. For me. Because of me. I want to be the one to bring her joy; be the source of those lit eyes and dimpled rose cheeks. I witnessed the entertainment you bring to those around you. Feel the warmth you’ve given the room.

What beauty to find in this ugly cruel world.

“And you do it so well. What an entrantress you are.” I grinned earning another blush from the charming belle. The way she moved lights a fire in me that I didn't even know existed. What an itch. 

“So charming of you to say Alastor.” she tried to hide her face in the crook of her neck.

I could tell flames were bruins from behind me igniting for the von eldritch brat. His eye nearly burned holes into the back of my head. 

Him flaunting around how he was going to be Charlotte's future fiance had to be some kind of farces. Never have I ever seen a couple of newly engaged this so...distant. 

“Although I'm encouraging now to put on another show for us, your shows are to die for.” Charlie grinned slyly with half lidded eyes.

I smiled with lust coating my eyes. What a vixen.

A delicate hand in silk tight gloves reaches across the arm rest at the exact same time I did. The auditorium was a bustle of noise but the room went silent for us, and I could tell the way her eyes reflected on my own that she felt the spark that time too. Even though we sat on different lounges we were sitting fairly close to one another. So much the ends of our arm rests were touching. Our hands slowly collide with one another barley being noticed by anyone. 

But Rosie noticed. Hell, she notices everything. 

The charming belle settled her arm next to my own, our hands resting lazily on each other silently. She paid no mind to the contact that was being shared but over to the other performances, going in and out of the conversations between the other underground lords. 

Her only give away was the light blush that stayed on the tip of her ears.

My attention still stayed on her and never trailed away even though I tried to focus on something else. For a non-smoking pacifist she sure soaks up cynical characters and grim tales surprisingly well. I'm sure there's a part of her that wants to be just like the tough “dames,” perhaps without the chain smoking. Wearing nothing but a relaxed, high demeanor face - a gangster like, a dangerous woman with black nails, the secrets those eyes must tell.

I sat, engrossed in her features, barely noticing the brat next to me trying to grasp my attention. When I flicked my hand to intertwine with her fingers her body siffed in a rigid motion upwards and her hand flailed to grasp mine so our hands were enlaced in an awkward uncomfortable position. 

But I wouldn't dare to adjust myself. Her reaction was just too cute. Her hand was a little sweaty, trying to intertwine in mine. Her hand fixed perfectly in mine, her long and thin fingers, completing the space left in mine, like a missing puzzle piece. Her tiny palm with long, thin fingers, she could be a pianist.

Silences never lasted long from, merely gave a heighten laugh or a mocking smile to heighten the drama, ploys of stylistic effect – depriving the notion that I wasn't paying attention to the men in front of me. The next moment was maximum intensity: loud, bright, fast, shocking as the performers gave their final act. Charlie was at the edge of her seat, eyes open wide. My hand had moved like clock work to her sudden movements the whole time, whenever she moved to see more or collapse back from the burst of entertainment. 

I grinned so hard that I could feel the ach from my cheeks. 

This wasn't one of those artsy, enigmatic performances. More like they threw their legs and articles of clothes and feathers to grasp the crowd's attention. Giggling and screaming words of the song, not in rhythm at all. This action was nothing new to me. I've seen it a million times, but sitting next to Charlie made it feel like I was experiencing it for the first time. Thriller screams, half naked women singing, and things flying around in the air aimlessly, and she couldn't be happier. 

The speakeasies final act came to a closer and the night of the drunken dull fools from below could be heard very distinctly. Lustful men calling out to the maidens on the stage to keep going and the commands of vagatha and husker could now be heard. 

“Well this was a pleasant night.” the big apple stood up abruptly and everyone else did so as well. Even Charlie began to raise. Her warm touch leaving me. A longing feeling that was building as I tried to quickly dismiss it. “Unexpected and intriguing indeed.” as in the big apples features shifted snake like and look down at me with words of praise. 

I stood up as well to show some manners, “Likewise Mr.Big-”

“Magne will suffice.” he interrupted me. 

“And what an honor this night was to be able to live through it in your presence. Well, i could think of dozens of ways to spend my evening but this one was definitely a plot twist in my evening.” I smiled.

Looking around to everyone else they all looked surprised was it something I said?...No it was something the king of the underworld said. My smile tightened into a grin but nonetheless I was curious for what the meaning behind their reactions were caused by.

“Allow me to send you off with this then.” Just then the big apple reached into his coat. By instinct I went on the defense. Even Rosie and mimzy jerked forward, scared for what was being conceived from their eyesight. 

My smile grew bigger than ever teeth clenching an overbearing numbing pain that was felt from the clasping pressure of my jaw. My body stiffened and my breathing hitched. Was this man really about to shoot me in front of all these people? What a mad man! How very entertaining. 

“Ohh, and what might that be Mr. Magne?” I tucked my hands behind my back like a gentleman. In reality I was grasping onto the knife that I conceived under my dress shirt. 

“A gift.” Swiftly he pulled out a black clasp case with a golden snake embedded around the sides and top lid of it. He popped it open and handed me a card out of the slot. “Mind accepting this, my dear boy?” 

“And what might this be? An invitation to another gathering perhaps?” I accepted the buisness card and flicked between my fingers, raising it high to the dim light flipping it back and forth inspecting it. It was a black matte card with a beautifully drawn snake encasing an apple in gold ink. On the back was the single signature which I automatically assume was his own.

“You can call it that.” he snickered walking around the lounge to reach behind me. “Or some might call it a get out of jail free card. Or a deal of a lifetime.” he slammed his cain against the floor. 

Summoning all of his guards and associates to his side. “It's different for everyone.”

“Interesting… I wonder what my definition will be?” I chuckled darkly tilting my head back to see his face. 

Charlotte looked at me with worried eyes, her innocent features looking up at me as if sending me a warning. 

“I'll give you a call to find out then. You have one week.” and with that said he turned on his heel himself walking out first. Everyone didn't move a muscle as if waiting in a queue. 

I felt something tap my shoulder twice and noticed how much closer Charlie got to reach my height. She was on her tiptoes, hands tucked behind her back waiting to speak. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you perform more in the future!” She then settled back down on her heels and began to walk after her father. Before she left for the stairs she turned back once more, disturbing the flow from the other overlords. “Till we meet again, Al.” 

Vixen. 

“Till we meet again, my dear, Charlotte.”

It was time. To say goodbye to what may have been the best meal in my existence. 

The time I knew would come sooner or later but dreaded. I had to say goodbye to the only dame in this god forsaken town that I felt this spark from, to the only person that I felt so excited with just by sitting next to them. 

And that voice, those eyes.

How was I supposed to just do it without feeling like I've lost a grand moment? I can't help but feel so isolated and companionless. I need to know the reason behind that smile. What will the next chapter read in her life where would all that talent and positivity go, if not anywhere? I have this feeling in my chest where it just feels longing, like a black hole, pitch black and barren. But looking at her makes it feel almost nonexistent?

I feel as though I am lost, psychologically speaking, and the only way for me to be found again is if I would see her smile again.

“Have a fare night.”

I clutched my hands hard so that I could feel the skin on my palms breaking the deeper I dig, trying to resist the urge to rip her clothes and rip open into that sweet little neck of hers. My vision almost goes blurry from all the want that I didn't even realise that I was tipping over. 

I let gravity take me as I fell back onto the lunge, reminiscing in the lingering perfume that belonged to Little magnes that seeped into the cushions. Smelled of roses and freshly picked cotton. 

Oh the humanity! It's as if that woman was sent by the devil himself to taunt me, and claimed by another no less. 

What entertainment this day has been!

And here I was, going about my day, perfectly normal, and then suddenly, the most unlikely scenario found its way to me. My stomach growled when that dame's face popped up back into my mind.

“It'll all be over soon.” I looked towards the ceiling peering to the now empty stage. 

The more I think about her the more I morph into a completely different person, incapable of conversation and possibly of compassion. 

‘My mind and body demand a bite of her, for the love of god.’

My own grey mortality hovering over me. It's incredibly disturbing and a side of me that I hope very few people have to see.

But if i were to act on these urges then I'll soon reach the point of no return. This is the part where that gnawing pit in my stomach spreads and twists into a cold, ruthless nausea. Of course, I'll refuse it, but the thought of that von brat making off with my last meal, feels as though someone has just stabbed me repeatedly in the gut. And the hunger keeps getting worse. It's like a never ending cycle.   
Like a gumbo pot bubbling over.

“Red Rum.” was all I muttered, high pitched gasps erupted in front of me interrupting my thoughts. 

I didn't even take the time to notice when Rosie and Mimzy stormed up to me with worry and fire in their eyes. Both ladies scolded me in usion from the looks of it.

“Are you absolutely insane!?”

_______________

The air outside was wet and suffocating from the midnight mist that fogged the streets. We pulled off in the flivver leaving nothing but ghostly exhaust streaks in our wake.

The ride home was quiet, and I preferred it keep it that way but being in a car with egos that match personality someone was bound to spew something. 

“This night was an absolute riot, your majesty.” Valentino put out his cigarette uncrossing his legs. “What a potential new subordinate you recruited.” he laughed. 

“Bold of you all to assume his majesty would ever consider a low insufferable nobody to join our circle.”

“Read the room dumbass.”vox pulled a hand over my head rest and another to his temple scrunching the skin on the bridge of his nose. “You really think all of this happened without a fucking reason? How is this kid gonna be the Von Eldritch successor if he can't even suspect ulterior motives as obvious as this?” 

“The man almost went feral on us just from your sly gesture.” vox said annoyed then looking at me. “I mean what can that pin weasel bring to the table, huh?”

“He's too much of a wild card. He does everything for his own entertainment and he flips his attitudes like a flip of a coin and when i tell you that man will eat anything. I don't think we should trust him god knows if he trusts us. Hell throw us in the shit tank just for laughs.”

“Are you scared of him.” I tried to say that tidbit in my head but accidentally said it out loud.

‘That earned me a spot in the hot seat…’

“Who the fuck do you think your talking to?” Vox growled. “I'm not afraid of that fucking stringbean!” he huffed in his seat crossing his arms.

“It's just that you praise him for his lack of mortality and compassion that tethers us to not do the unthinkable. I find it quite intriguing that he's able to hide his true desires behind a smile. He's very unpredictable and I think that's what we need. Something different not a wild card but an ace up our sleeve.”

My father beckoned a low laugh and removed his top hat from his head. “Seems like charlotte is the only one who seems to be hopping on the trolly.”

“Can you fucking elaborate!?” Vox and Harold said in usion. 

My father looked at me with a smile on his sinister face and I gladly returned it. This old man was certainly too tired to explain himself which made me laugh out loud. “We need something to hide in plain sight. I've been doing my own research on Alastor and what I found was quite impressive.”

“-The man's a serial killer at large and better than that untraceable. Some say he moves in the shadows and conjures his victims in their own fears so immensely that they crack from the terror.”

“Then he fucking eats them. He's one of the most reliable sources of trade goods in the cannibalist community in the underworld.”

“I myself lost a few workers trying to follow up on that fact.” Val cursed to himself with a wicked smile.

“A hitman, a connoisseur with the most sublime talents and techniques imaginable. We picked the truly evil, then we opened our arms. I'm sure having this great of a position of power and being at the top it'll be an offer to consider, even for Alastor.We recruited anyone we could trust, and I trust that Alastor won't stray. The devil lost a lot of "kings" on our watch and we lived as good as royalty.” 

My father kept his eyes closed, partly leaning on me as if I was a support bench. “ An intriguing notion indeed. It's up to him if he wants to take my offer...”

“Alastor is no idiot, sir. How could you be so sure he will come around?” 

That's when his eyes partly snapped open and looked at me. “Because he kept his eye on a certain prize.”

Dear god, I tried to suppress all embarrassment. So my father did take into realization of my attraction towards Alastor. Yes I was being friendly like I would do to anyone else but everytime our gazes met and our hands touched I felt this eternal fire that hasn't been lit in a long time not even with harold. 

“I fully trust your intuition, father.” I shyly beamed a smile. 

“Why can't all of you be like my Charlotte? Obedient and respectful.” he pinched my cheeks.

“Dad!” I whispered- yelled and pushed his hand away. 

The whole car was filled with an awkward silence. I turned red as a beet when vox and val snickered at the comment. How embarrassing to still be treated as a kid when i worked so hard to be part of this cabinet. I looked at them in foulness as they continued to laugh at my humiliated expression. Harold not taking part in this action just continued to hold a sour expression. I elbowed him lightly to signify him to change the subject.

Was it just me or did his eyes hold daggers at me as he ‘tch’ in annoyance. 

"Did you hear about Stolas?" Harold began, his attempt to keep things light already waning.

"Oh, what about him?" Val quirked an eyebrow, trying not to lose all of himself in his laughing spree.

"He got his PhD last week, he called my house line, all excited and proud.” 

“Ahh yes I've heard. A neurosurgeon I believe! Good for him, to be actually saving lives and selflessly dedicating his time and energy to help others. So inspiring.” I said gleefully, absolutely ecstatic for my godfather.

“Well sweetheart, those three letters just mean you wasted six fucking years of your life for shit faced people. I mean you're part of the Underground and the Big Apples inner circle! Trading it all to be playing nurse? What shit is that going to do? He's giving us a misguided representation." Then despite the rising tension in his voice he snickered. "What a fool, eh?"

My father pursed his lips and snapped open his eyes. We’ve known Stolas and his family a good deal longer than any of these other head honchos, practically built the empire with him by our side the whole way round. 

One thing about him is that underneath all that lust and malistic power is that he'd always been kindhearted and understanding. Not my father's type really, but as far as friends went, he was a keeper; now being a doctor was a short title in the underground but could be a bigger investment in the future.

“A...Fool?” my father questioned, irritated. 

The atmosphere grew dim and unsavory. I wasn't even funny to make fun of, this silence was threatening. The men looked to me to say something, even Valentino looked to me for help. That's when I had to cut the silence or stop for what was about to happen before it even started. 

“Call me arrogant.” I spoke up and the tension grew but now directed towards me. “Prove me wrong. Prove you're better...I'm mean. Are you envious of our dear friend for being successful, I despise you for not trying to be open minded for not seeing possible advantages this could give us, Harold. For you to be so judgmental and close minded, well, I’m appalled if this is what I have to look forward to in the future.” 

Harold looked at me shocked but quickly turned into a warning gaze as if saying 'wait until we're alone.' look, sitting quietly in his seat, everyone did after that statement."

All those times were we would just talk and laugh and do normal things normal people would do. When I had forgotten how to live, he was the one who showed me the way. When I felt like the world was falling apart around me, he made me feel as though it wasn't so bad. When I felt like nothing could make me feel better, he somehow managed to put even the slightest of simper on my face. I wish I could go back to when I first met him so I could do it all over again and I wouldn't change a single thing.

But Alastor, Alastor felt like something very different. Exciting yet dangerous, it was a temptation that I knew was going to be the end of me. But yet I'm so indulged and so fascinated by this man. This man.  
My eyes kept landing on him and him on mine, everytime, my heart stopping in my chest. He has silky brown hair that compliments his pale skin so beautifully. His honey milk eyes shine like gold itself. His smile nearly melts me into a puddle of nothing. His voice is more inviting and melting than any I've ever heard. I can't stop thinking about his smile, his gaze, his touch..., I couldn't imagine anything else and god knows i tried all night to pull the thoughts of my desires away.

The seductive roaring activity from his voice as he sang made my own toes curl. My skin tingled where he touched me and my heart beat erratically in my chest so hard that I thought it might fly out. There were butterflies - no, lions - in my chest, but it felt so fucking good.

I finally admitted to myself what I knew all along, I wanted him.


	5. A little party never killed nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're just sending out the invites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this story has been collecting dust for a while, 
> 
> ( I'm trying to be more active in the community now.)
> 
> :)

.  
.  
.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Everything was perfect today, and I mean too perfect. It was like an awakening. But it wasn't just that, the weather was perfect, the bus was immaculate and on time, everyone I met had a smile and a 'good-day' for me. Work went smoothly. The women were still relentless hounds but other than that… nothing. It was eerie. Spooky really.

The whole town flipped overnight as if a child was acting on its best behavior for the parents who promised reward at the end?

Yes, far too well, with the occasional pestering of course. 

Where was the chaos I was promised at the start of every day? 

After a long boring day of well-behaved mouth breathers, I sat on the barstool, head slumped to the side noticing how stiff everyone was. My hands knocked harshly on the old sticky dark oak bar counter. The only one who was able to snap out of their trance was husk, who immediately went on a defensive position. 

“You!” He threw his cleaning rag that laid over his shoulder at my face. “You dumb motherfucker, you put us in the shit house now!” he slammed his palm on the counter. 

“This puta!? Haven’t you made everything a mess already with your prideful bullshit!” Vaggie shouted at me.

I politely removed the dirty rag from my face, throwing it straight back at him with double the force he landed on me satisfied with hearing a wet smack hit his face. “Husker, would I have to remind you about customer and server behavioral manners again?”

“How’s not the time for backyard fistfights, we have an unexpected special guest tonight.” Rosie looked over her shoulder, I followed her line of vision to see a woman seated by herself in the far corner. One of the floor booths was attached to the wall near the stage. 

“One of our dear new friends has returned.” She chuckled richly, ripping out a hand fan from her sleeve.

“Doesn’t that hussy know to stick with her pack?” Mimzy mumbled to herself while fixing her lipstick in the reflection of a red wine glass.

My eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the figure ahead of me. Watching the familiar shape bring a single gloved hand across the table to reach for their drink. My brain went off like a firework as my memory realized who's hand that belonged to. 

“ Is that who I think it is,” I said gleefully, earning me a couple of suspicious glares. “How delightfully unexpectedly marvelous.” 

“Didn’t you learn your lesson for the other night?” Rosie said while she pinched my right ear.

“Nope,” I responded simply pulling my head away from her touch.

“Don’t even think about doing what you're thinking of doing right now.” 

“And that is?” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m not playing these fucking games you know what I mean!” Vagatha barked with annoyance. 

“You're irrelevant.” I pushed myself away from the bar and began to take my leave when I felt a hand roughly take hold of my forearm. 

“At least don’t go in there with no plan.” Nifty looked up at me, her eyes pleaded in defeat. 

That’s when Mimzy and Rosie perked both about to lead my answer into criticism and caution.

“Let's just say that there’s a motion in place, the game is still set,” I said laughing maniacally stepping away. 

They all stared blankly at me trying to dissect what I just said. “What the fuck does that mean?” Nifty said nervously out loud.

“Hmm…” I pondered trying to envision my steps ahead but nothing came to mind since my gambit wasn’t certain of my victory yet.

Especially not when I didn't know anything about my opponent's personality or set of survival instincts yet.

“That is for me to unravel and for you to sit and watch.” I laughed turning on my heel to take my leave before anyone of them could stop me.

I hope my intuition was right about this one, Charlotte might be innocent and approachable in the beginning but no book is that open when you first look at them. 

My Charlotte from the other night all alone this time? There were no guards and no pesky fiancé. Was this little lady alright to be traveling alone? Such a shame if something were to happen to a delicate flower. 

By the time I reached her table, she was done with her drink. I stood a good foot behind the booth thinking of my introduction. I had a belly full of wasps waiting in anticipation for an opening. I could taste the perfume she wore as it was disgustingly sweet, the aroma of flowers and raw vanilla. She changed her scent. I loomed over her, taking a silent deep inhale; breathing in the aroma. 

“My dear,” I came around the corner to meet her, Charlotte's proud beautiful doe eyes sparkled as they met mine. “What a pleasant surprise this is to run into you again.”

“Alastor! What a- ...well not so surprising to see you here. Since you perform here regularly.” She chuckled. “How are you?” She neatly folded her hands on her lap and leaned towards me. 

“...may I, my dear.” I pointed kindly to the seat in front of hers. 

“Ooh, yes, please go ahead.” She scrambled to pull her drink from in the middle of the table closer to her side. 

“The world treats me fair. And you, my darling?” I talked while taking my seat right across from her. “ How is our lovely princess settling in these days?” 

She blushed lightly and whipped her head to the side. As her hair whipped around her shoulder it sent a wafting scent straight at me. My stomach knotted hard forcing me to swallow back a pool of saliva. “Ohh stop Alastor you’re all flirt. I’ve been doing well today~~~~~~~.......”

The rest went into white noise.

My mind was focusing on her petite pretty neck that was flawless like white silk. So soft, her pulse light throbbing under her skin, larynx moving to every word she said. My urge to bite right into her jugular was a pleasure I wanted to dive into. Her voice was like a background noise similar to a trumpet blabbering, "Waaa waa waa. Waa, waa, waa the big apple. Waa, waa, waa. Party invitation " The last word seemed like a deja vu moment and caught my attention immediately.

I raised my head. "Invitation?"

"Ah, so you can hear me then." She slumped right back down into the cushion of the booth, it was just a ruse. An invitation to an event on the other hand. I began to think about that idea a bit more. She's inviting me? A man she barely knows out of the blue.

“For what do I hold the honor to the occasion. Perhaps you want a flawless performer to entertain the attendees?” 

“Certainly not if you're coming as a guest. It’s more a brunch if you would. A little event for all the underground to get acquainted with the new and the old. A party for a new overlord.” 

“For whom?” I cocked my eyebrow. We haven’t had a new leader to claim a spot since well… me; I chuckled to myself. 

“Me! Who else would it be for? Louisiana herself is throwing me a grand welcoming party, breakfast?”

“I see… I hope the stay will be-“ I grabbed her gloved hand from the table raising it to my lips. “a permanent one.” 

She flipped her hand over to grab the bottom of my chin her lips curving into a sweet smile.

Don’t jump the gun darling I haven’t even said yes now. “How tempting, however! I have to see if the date doesn’t interfere with my current plans.” 

“By your curt behavior, I would have to say your answer is already made up.” She slowly brought her hand away not before tickling her slim fingers from my jawline. 

“You got moxie!” I let my annoyance surface my tone. “It's quite vexing.” 

She smiled proudly at me, teeth shining shamelessly. “I would say we are rather similar.”

I chuckled darkly at that statement as an adult would laugh at a naive child. “But my dear, you couldn’t be far from the truth.”

She sat back, her smile fading as she folded her arms across her bosom, “Maybe so, but I can say this-“

“And what is that, my dear?” I said now leaning in towards her.

“We both favor something entertaining.” She clapped her hands together. “We crave fantasy.” Eyes sparkling with sinister mischief. 

“What is that you say?” I questioned with intense curiosity. “How bold of you to assume I desire such a thing. The best entertainment comes from reality, true passion!” 

“Reality nothing beyond that?” 

“It’s the purest kind of entertainment, my dear. After all the world's a stage and a stage is a world of entertainment.” I cooed tilting my head slightly. 

“How are reality and fantasy so different?” She held a figure to her cheek leaning on it. “The truth is that there is no difference, the similarity is that people would rather die without the other.”

“Do follow up on your accusations.” My intense glare only grew.

“Humanity is a crossroad. Behind the reality curtain, there is, for your intellectual humor, a thing we will call "magic." The magic enters your realm and interacts with those inclined to artistry most of all. The game, if we can call it such, for it is truly a war between those indifferent to suffering and those who chose to love and nurture other realms, comes down to a single player- for it is a game we are either the antagonists or protagonists.”

“Why is that?” I then followed her pose and leaned my head onto my hand.

“Because of how we perceive our identity is in our reality. On our side, by our logic, our legal means of protecting it is: if all this, in words, if those deeds translate into real actions. In our fantasy that is reality, we are either heroes or gods. Charlotte began to play with the remaining ice in her drink, swirling the cubes around the glass with her finger. She chided to the beat of the background music.

“Who’s the villain, the hero, or the god?” I dangerously grabbed the hand that was playing with the ice tenderly, pulling her focus back onto me. 

“Depends on the story I suppose…” she looked up at me with a kind smile and innocent eyes. I caught me quite off guard. How could she spout something so chaotically insightful and then turn all bubbly and sweet the next? 

“My dear, what odd comparisons in terms of ideology!” I laughed, cackling uncontrollably. 

“In a chaotic world of fear and selfish prideful acts, it makes a perfect ideology!” She huffed. “We all seek fame and glory, a better..-“ she rolled her wrists flipping her hand around gesturing to go on. “something, I guess.” 

She exhaled as if trying to explain it to herself in her head as we stared down at each other in silence.

“You sounded so sure when you were explaining it earlier, not so confident now?” I sneered jokingly. 

She took the action to remove her hand out of my grasp. She treats her skin with such care.

Charlotte looked back up at me, her smile reappearing. “What do you seek? Mister Alastor.”

I purposely ran my eyes over her body for her to take notice, she didn’t even react to the action. “I do seek... entertainment.”

“Ohh?” She gasped sarcastically amused, throwing her hands up to cover her mouth. 

“YES!” I pumped my fist with strong determination. “I want to watch the scum of the earth struggle to climb up the hill of betterment! Only to repeatedly trip, and tumble down to the fire pit of failure.” 

“Ohh?” She said unsure now.

“My dear if I seek entertainment-” I looked around the speakeasy and raised my hand to track down a dancer's attention for drinks. I received a random nod from across the room, I then raised two figures to signify to make it a double. I floored my body back onto the seats. “Like how I seek you.”

“Seek me, why?” 

It was then the dancer I called for came back with our drinks, scotch neat.

“Why does anyone do anything? Seer, absolute boredom.” I then turned to the dancer that was about to walk away and slapped her behind hard making her yelp in delight. 

Charlotte continued to stare at me with bountiful unsure startlement. “As much as I love the lead of this conversation I do believe we went off-topic... just a bit” she squinted uncomfortably. 

Vexing vixen. 

“Do you accept the invite or not? I’ll even let you bring a plus one.”

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Mimzy from the bar. Her arms crossed in annoyance adding a humph to her actions, exasperation riding in her body language.

_____________

“Who's the blond bimbo think she is talking to my man like that?” Mimzy nods towards a blonde who was sitting next to the skinny fuck. A stringy girl, yet had enough curves to seduce any ordinary men, looks alone could have them hooked.

Vaggie burst out laughing with a snort along with angel who was pounding away on the wooden bar top.

“I’m sorry, your what?” He said removing a tear from the corner of his eye.

“You heard me damn well, slut!” Mimzy glared down at him shoving an index figure into his face.

“No offense Mimzy but I’m sure Alastor has zero sexy appeal for you.” Vaggie tried to console Mimzy but came out sounding like a bitch.

“This petty bug needs to keep her dirty mouth shut before I shut it for her.” Mimzy chuckled in a cunning mocking way.

“Fuck you, we all know this is a one-sided relationship, that skinny psycho fuck doesn’t feel shit for you!” Vaggie being the raging loud mouth she is, wouldn’t lower her damn voice. 

“Can you all shut the hell up?” All this bullshit was feeding me up to the point where not even booze couldn’t drown out their annoying voices. 

“None of you hummers know the relationship that me and my alie-kin’s hold for each other .”

“What? As friends?” Angel cackled. 

“And nothing beyond that.” Vaggie imputed again. 

“HA, how many times has he turned her down now?” Angel held a hand up to his face to express embarrassment towards Mimzy. 

You should stop asking right now if you know what's good for you.” Every muscle on Mimzy's face tightens, eyes narrowed, chin jutted outward. She reaches up into her breasts to slowly reveal a black card with a pink border, placing it at a jaunty angle in between her fingers.

“The both of you knock it off now.” Rosie silently scorned the three of them. 

Mimzy slumps her weight onto one hip, bending the other knee just slightly, lighting up a cloud of smoke before turning her head to her unfinished drink. 

“You send her home, you lose the deal,” Rosie said, barely raising her voice above a whisper. 

Wide-eyed, mimzy turns her head back to Al and the mystery toe head. “empty threats.” Mimzy snarled. 

“What the hell you two bickering about?” I barked.

“Don't worry about it” Vaggie snapped. 

“Who the fuck asked you.” I snapped back.

Whatever is happening it doesn’t have shit to do with me. I’m not one to stick my nose into a business that isn’t my own. But something that’s involving Alastor is pretty inevitable, that bastard is always making me his accomplice for a bunch of shit. Sometimes I wonder how I got myself into this bullshit, but repeating the things I do in the coops I have been involved in; I’m forever a sinner and this is my long-awaited punishment. 

_____________

The evening passed delightfully and almost smoothly as I wasn’t expecting it to be, to be honest. I was expecting Alastor to be more… cautious and hesitant in approaching me. I knew this man was mysterious and dangerous but who knew he was also carefree and somewhat reckless with his actions. Maybe he has an underlying motive in all this, this could be all a front, a poker face. I mean, that smile….what a creep.

It seems he knows a fair share of circling knowledge of my fathers' empire and situations before him, but he treats this whole ordeal nonchalantly. As in the king of the underground was just anybody, and meeting the notorious overlords across the states is just an everyday thing!?

Maybe Harold was right, maybe we have too much trust in letting him into our inner circle too early. We could be putting too many eggs in one basket…

But he could be what I expected and be a perfect ally and or scapegoat. No, he’s a man with a hard noodle he could easily turn the tables if he wanted. But I have faith in my wits and way with words, if anything I could take down the great beast, I would just need a little more time. 

“So, tell me, my dear, what is a pretty little dame like you influencing yourself the most infamously dangerous mob in the underground? Folks tell me a sweetheart like yourself doesn't thrive off the rush of money and fame?”

“Oh, and who are your sources?”

“Does it matter?” He tilted his head to the side smiling more coyly at me. 

“If one is spreading false rumors about me I have to see to it that they never pass my name through their lips again.” 

“My my how sinister of you!” He clapped for me. 

I rolled my eyes, he’s reading only what he sees. 

“So tell me my sweets, what gets your gears kicking?” He swiped his drink with one hand and pushed it to my face to take a drink. 

I guess it’s too late to mention to him that I dislike the taste of alcohol. I take it unsure of what to do and just sit it against my lips talking against the rim.

“Keeping my father's legacy alive has always been my goal, maybe one day even making it my own.” I slowly stretched my back out leaning forward.

“Do you not take part in the turf wars?”

“Personally no, but I find ridding the earth of those who don’t repent sins are not worth being “redeemed”.” I raised my hands to gesture air quotes. “I make sure the underground doesn’t get too out of control while providing resources and requires for my fathers' empire.”

“Is this what then, recruiting?” He set his glass back down leaning too close to my face. So much that I had to sink into my seat a bit. 

“Not yet it isn’t,” I smirked simply playing with the condensation that trickled on the bottom of the glass. I decided to be bold as well and lean in further. Closing the gap ever so slightly, he was the first to give in. He jumped up from his seat as if he didn’t do anything to initiate the action in the first place. 

I saw a flash of emotion right before he switched to his signature smile, was it an annoyance or was he flustered?

“Then there is nothing else to say but to genuinely accept the offer.” He stood before me and took my hand into his, raising it to his lips, his warm breath lightly tickling my knuckles. It sends a shiver up my spine, I stiffen up at the sensation trying to keep the crooked smile off my face. 

"See you there then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, this chapter was pretty short. I'll try to make it longer next time friends :)
> 
> Pardon the errors didn't have time to proofread or edit....

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Charlie being sweat and murderous is something that I personally enjoy. If you don't appreciate the essence of my writing and expression then I encourage you not to read this. :)


End file.
